Ma Petite Ange
by EverlastingGold
Summary: "We don't have enough time to explain the whole shabang but all you need to know right now sweetheart, is that you are in trouble and we are the only guys who can help you. We can explain everything when we get somewhere safe." Dean puts out his hand as the sound of breaking glass erupts from the diner.
1. Chapter One

"I'll have the bacon burger with a side of fries. My brother here will have a coffee"

"No problem"

"Thanks Sweetheart" says Dean while turning over the page of the newspaper to the obituaries while licking his lips, as they always seem to get dry after a long car ride. Dean stares at his brother Sam intently but Sam's eyes are glued to the computer. Dean looks around the practically empty diner, he was puzzled to see the lack of customers except for one maybe college girl reading a novel called _East of Eden_ and an old man staring at his fruit cake with sad eyes while lightly scraping at the plate with his fork.

"Sammy, Explain to me why we drove all the way to Canada for a case. You haven't even told me what it's about yet." Sam looks up from his computer and looks at Dean with a "give me a second" look and continues to type away. After what seemed like hours to Dean, Sam closes his laptop and takes a sip of his newly arrived coffee.

"I'm not exactly sure yet but I know something in this town is not right. Completely random deaths all in the past week, fires, falling trees, electrical failures-" Sam can't finish his sentence as Dean puts his finger in the air to stop him.

"One sec, gotta take a leak" Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom. He looks outside to see a dark cloud covering the diner, which seems to have appeared in literally seconds. He must have been looking too long as he crashes into the college girl who was getting up from her table still with her face glued to her book.

"Oh god sorry. Always so clumsy when I'm into a book" The girl looks up at Dean with big blue shy eyes that catch him off guard. He coughs to cover up his stalling.

"No problem. As long as it's a good one"

"Not to judge you on first glance, but it seems that a "good one" for you is a car or maxim magazine. "

"You judge well my friend" The girl gives a quick laugh that makes Dean smile. She nods her head as a goodbye and makes her way to the front of the diner to order a coffee to go. Dean gives one more look back and makes his way to the bathroom.

Sam stares deep into his coffee, he can almost see his dad reflecting back in the warm liquid. It's been weeks since John even left them a message making it unclear if he was even alive. Sam sighs, full well knowing this feeling and that they just have to keep distracted. Sam chugs the now lukewarm coffee and starts to open his computer to do more research. Suddenly the lights start to flicker and the smell of rotten eggs begins to brush his nostrils.

"Damn" Sam looks around to see just the girl and the old man left in the diner. The girl is just about to leave when the door slams shut and the old man with unimaginable force pulls her back. Sam shoots up while pulling his gun out of his bag. He is only a few feet away when the "old man" throws him across the room.

" . .My. You have been making this difficult for us. Now you are hanging out in a diner filled with _hunters_…" The old man says with disgust abundant in his voice still clinging on to Emily but not causing too much harm. A knock in the head with a chair surprises the demon as Dean tries to grab Emily from the demon's grasp.

"What the HELL is going on!" Emily yells as she attempts to follow Dean out of the diner trying not to trip on her shoelace that came undone in her brawl with the old man hulk. When they are in the clear, she looks around for the other man she saw with him but doesn't see him outside.

"Wait, your friend! He's still inside!" Emily attempts to run back in, but Dean holds her back by pulling at her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? He is obviously targeting you! You are not going back in there. I'll get my brother!" Dean runs back in as Emily contemplates her situation. She came to Athens just a week prior and was having the worst of times. It seemed as though death was following her the whole week and what was that old man with possible rabies saying? He knew her name and what are hunters? Emily shivered at the thought of his blank black eyes that seemed darker than the night. A loud crash brings her attention to the extremely handsome boys in plaid running out of the diner, which seemed to now be on fire. Emily looked down at her leggings, Black Keys shirt and converse and felt out of place compared to these lumberjack models. The shorter one grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her towards the parking lot. Still in shock, it took awhile for Emily to realize that he was leading her to a slick black car, which the tall one was getting into the passenger seat.

"Woah, Woah. I'm not getting into a stranger's car, you learn that shit in elementary school." Emily backs away slowly as Dean turns to her with pleading eyes. It's hard for her not to notice his long eyelashes that framed his eyes so perfectly. "Shouldn't we be calling the cops or something? Somebody needs to bring that old man to a psychiatric ward asap".

"We don't have enough time to explain the whole shabang but all you need to know right now sweetheart, is that you are in trouble and we are the only guys who can help you. We can explain everything when we get somewhere safe." Dean puts out his hand as the sound of breaking glass erupts from the diner. Emily grabs his hand hastily getting prepared for her untimely death as she just walked into a kidnapping all your teachers warn you about, but she had no other choice and she felt instinctively that she could trust him. She takes his hand and he leads her to the back of the car as he hops into the drivers seat. He starts the engine and pulls out of the diner with Sam fidgeting beside him as he flips through dad's book.


	2. Chapter Two

"I guess we could start off with names…I'm Dean, this is Sam" Dean awkwardly points at himself and Sam who is still absorbed in the journal his dad kept.

"Emily…is me. "

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, just finished high school"

"Has this happened to you before? What just happened at the diner?"

"No, at least I've never been attacked but sometimes I swear I could see people's eyes turning black and the smell of rotten eggs, like sulphur, seemed to appear right after." Dean and Sam share a worried glance.

"You don't live here?"

"No, I live in Toronto. I just came here to visit some family a week ago." Dean pulls up to the bed and breakfast called _Tammy's. _ A quaint, two story house with a white picket fence. Emily hated that part of Athens, she missed the loud streets and the crowded coffee shops of Toronto where she could be camouflaged by the rustle and bustle and read her books in peace while sipping hot black coffee in the corner of a cafe. She was always just there when it came to high school and life in general. She mostly kept to herself, as it was hard for her to open up to people, god forbid she'd be the center of attention. This fact made it so hard to believe that she was in the back of a car with two extremely handsome boys constantly staring back at her.

Dean parked quickly in the empty parking lot and turned around to face Emily, who still had shock written all over her face from the previous interaction with old man wacko. He snaps to get her attention as her mind seems to be wandering in all different directions.

"Hey, I know this sounds creepy but we are just going to get a room and we'll talk about everything there, all right?"

"Okay." Sam and Dean get out of the car and make their way to the main desk with one last look at Emily still in the back seat biting at her nails nervously awaiting the weirdest conversation she might ever have to endure.

" So demons, ghosts, vampires…your telling me it's all real." Sam and Dean give each other a look that says that they were sick of having the same conversation with people, but Emily was not going to believe this anytime soon.

"Yes, all real. All the things your mom told you isn't real IS real" She knew what the normal person would do, they would laugh in these beautiful men's faces and book it out the door, but there was just something about Dean. She just couldn't not believe what he was saying. Oh and Sam too of course.

"Okay" Emily utters with certainty, she made her decision and she is choosing to believe them, which means that somebody is coming after her. Oh boy.

"Okay? Nobody believes us that quick. Usually we gotta follow them around town until they get attacked again. _Then_ they believe us." Dean looks at Emily incredulously.

"I assumed as much…But I trust you." Dean freezes for a moment with eyes wide, unsure of what to say. Emily coughs, trying to cover up her embarrassment for saying it like that, she's never going to live this down. Also, a guy like Dean would never go for her. She could see his type now, skinny,brunette,stunning facial structure and low neckline shirts. Emily could never be like that with her curvy body and always tangled long blond hair, plus she wouldn't have fashion sense if it hit her with a brick. Multiple times.

"So why do you think it's trying to get me? I'm just an eighteen year old girl with normal parents and a normal life. I've never had anything to do with this supernatural crap until now. " Emily says attempting to change the conversation while Dean seems to still be processing what she said.

"I don't know. There must be something we're missing. I'll call Bobby." Sam says while dialing on his mobile. Dean snaps out of his daze and returns to the conversation at hand.

"There's nothing you've ever thought was weird throughout your life, nothing at all?" Emily delves into a playback of her life, attempting to see something that seemed out of place but nothing really stuck out. Feeling stressed, she attempts to take the kink out of her neck and remembers the tattoo she has below it.

"I do have this tattoo my mum made me get when I was ten which literally has no meaning to me or my family. When I turned sixteen I asked my mom if I could get it removed when I turned eighteen, but she wouldn't have it." Sam hangs up his phone to a non-answering Bobby and walks over to Emily. He tries to pull down her shirt enough but he can't fully see it.

"Oh, sorry." Emily starts to pull off her shirt and the boys quickly turn away with red faces. "Relax,I'm wearing a tank top, don't get your panties in a twist." Sam returns his gaze to Emily and inspects her tattoo. Sam recognizes it right away and touches it softly with his finger making Emily shiver. Dean coughs, trying to get Sam's attention away from Emily's exposed skin.

"So what the hell is it?"

"It's an anti-possession symbol, just like the charms Bobby gave us after Meg possessed me." Sam says while continuing to study the tattoo. He notices a scar running up Emily's spine and brushes it slightly, it looks quite old. "What's that scar from?" Emily grabs Sam's hand away from her scar, obviously sensitive to that area of her back.

"Nothing supernatural, just had scoliosis surgery when I was thirteen. And also when I was fifteen. Long story." Emily looks away from Sam's gaze as she becomes aware of her exposed scar, which she usually keeps hidden with her conservatives t-shirts.

"Well, it looks bad-ass" Sam says in his non bad-ass way, still holding on to Emily's hand. She pulls her hand slowly away feeling the hard stare of Dean as he watches this scene. Sam's phone starts to ring cutting into the awkward silence that became this hotel room.

"Bobby, we've got a problem."


	3. Chapter Three

"Bobby said we should go to his place, maybe we can figure out a game plan there. For now let's sleep the night and start our trek in the morning." Sam makes his way to the bathroom and leaves Emily and Dean alone and in awkward silence. Dean is the first one to break the sound barrier.

"Uh, do you need something to sleep in?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks." Dean ruffles through his bag and takes out a plain white t-shirt.

"Should be long enough, I mean, you like barely hit five feet tall." Emily gives out an exaggerated gasp, obviously not really offended by that comment.

"I'm five foot three actually and at least I don't look _under _five feet when I stand beside my brother." Dean mimics Emily's gasp from before and put his hand to his heart while stepping closer towards Emily's direction.

"Well now that just hurt my feelings." Emily looks around dramatically, pretending she can't see Dean.

"Dean I can't see you!" She then looks down drastically like Dean is merely three feet tall. "Oh there you are!" Dean gives a genuine smile, a smile he hasn't had in awhile with all of the pain and loss he has had ever since he told Sam that their father was missing. It surprised him that an eighteen year old girl he just met made him smile like that. He playfully grabs Emily's sides and pushes her down to the ground with him on top of her.

"Can ya see me now, Sweetheart!" Emily laughs but is silenced by the tension brewing between the two. Before she can say something about how close his face was to hers, someone knocked on the door.

"Would you guys like some more towels?" Emily recognized that it was the plump owner of the bed and breakfast with her recognizable French accent, but something sounded off. Dean picks himself up off the ground and starts slowly towards the door, as he seems to have the same feeling as Emily.

"Ha just kidding, I came for ma petite ange!" She yells through the door and kicks it off it's hinges like it was merely a piece of paper. She forcefully throws Dean out of her path, Emily could almost hear Dean's bones cracking as he hits the wall. He falls quickly to the ground and goes limp with only a whimper of protest. Emily is frozen in place; her feet feel like they are bolted to the ground. She has seemed to have lost her voice too; any attempt to call Sam just comes out as short breaths. The receptionist looked at Emily and her eyes turned black and her teeth elongated into sharp needle like fangs, it actually looked quite ridiculous on this curvy forty year old women with her hair in a tight bun and a rather eccentric frilly Mumu dress. "How indecent of you, ma petite ange, sleeping with two men in a bed and breakfast. Your mother would not be proud. " The demon sauntered over to where Emily was standing at the middle of the room and caressed Emily's face. She looked at Emily with a mix of distaste and curiosity. "Eighteen years I waited for you. Mon dieu how it was hard to find you. But now I have ma petite ange and when the Magister finds out he will be so ple-"

Emily could see Sam carefully walking out of the bathroom with a flask in his hand as he stepped slowly behind the demon. The demon whipped around as if she could see from the back of her head. The demon flicks her finger towards Sam and he is thrown against the bedpost of one of the beds but he manages to throw the flask into Emily's hand. Emily looks down at it confused, maybe Sam wants her to drink it?

"Emily! Throw the water at the demon!" Emily takes off the lid of the flask and wips the contents into the demon's face. Smoke starts to rise from its body like a newly boiled kettle of water. The Demon lets out an ear-piercing screech and tumbles to the ground with a loud thud. Emily suddenly feels the ability to walk again and runs directly towards Dean who is still lying in fetal position on the ground. She kneels beside him and pushes him onto his back careful not to hurt him any further. His face seems blank and his breaths are slow. Emily can hear Sam behind her saying words that were definitely not English toward the demon. The demon seemed to respond to Sam and thick black smoke lifted from the receptionist's mouth and the demon chocked its last breath. Emily returns her attention back to the whimpering but still seemingly unconscious Dean.

"Dean." Emily says his name so quietly she is not entirely convinced that she said it aloud. He seems to respond anyways as his eyes start to flutter open and Emily subconsciously lays her hand upon his, happy to see him waking up.

" We are definitely complaining about the service" Dean says trying to smile but is obviously in pain, Emily laughs loudly, despite their situation, and pulls her hand away from Dean's before he could notice.


	4. Chapter Four

" How the hell did you guys manage to get us across the border with a bunch of fakes" Emily says completely bewildered that they were on the American side of Niagara Falls. Dean turns to Emily, obviously enjoying the shock in her face and continues to flip through the cassettes in the impala with a grin on his face. "And have you heard of an iPod, it holds a lot more music."

"Sorry sweetheart, but I will never change to those electronic things, do you think Metallica would listen to music on one of those?" Even though Dean calls everyone sweetheart, it still makes Emily's heart skip a beat. She swears under her breath, she needs to get rid of this infatuation soon. No late twenties, beautiful, strong attractive man would even give her the time of day.

"I bet if Metallica had the chance they would." Emily says while punching Dean playfully on the shoulder ,who gives a quick smile back. The sun is just about to set and makes Dean's Disney princess like green eyes shine even more then they usually do. It takes Emily sheer will to advert her eyes away from him. "So how long do we have?"

"Probably about three days of straight roadin'. Hope you can be entertained by the passing cars and hitchhikers." Emily gives an audible groan and starts ruffling through her bag, thank god she never leaves without her laptop, iPod and at least two books. She grabs her iPod out of her bag and begins to scroll through her music while the events of the last few days keep replaying in her mind. What has her life become?

After driving for eight hours straight, all three of them agree that it is time for some grub and a pit stop and _then_ they will drive through the night. They stop at a truck stop diner that is obviously necessity over quality. They enter the diner and Sam and Dean immediately book it to the bathroom, obviously paying for the three coffees they had that morning. Emily gives a little smile into their direction and takes a seat in the booth by the window and takes this opportunity to read her book, a great distraction for the fact that she is being chased by French demons. A few minutes later, she hears someone sitting in the booth across from her, she sets her book down, expecting one of the boys but it is someone else. He seems just a little older than Emily. He looks mostly innocent with his tan skin, short messy brown hair and wide smile, but there is something about his light hazel eyes. His eyes are so full of intensity and past pain; it takes Emily a few moments to say anything. "That uh, spot is taken." Instead of answering, the boy looks down at her book and smiles even wider.

"Ah, East of Eden, what a great book. Steinbeck is brilliant ain't he? I reckon his books will be relevant forevah." The boy has a thick Australian accent, making Emily wonder what the hell he was doing in the butt fuck nowhere part of America. Emily eyes him suspiciously and pats her hand on the knife in her pocket that Dean gave her from the trunk of the impala.

"What do you want? If it's me you want. Just fuck off." The mystery Australian puts his hands in the air, still keeping his smile wide.

"Whoa, there mate. I ain't try to hassle you. We just need to talk; I'm in the same boat as you. Mongrels have been on my tail for a few days now; keep spewing things like they've been waiting for me and shit. Oh wait until the magister finds out blah blah." Emily looks at him wide eyed, how could he be having the same experience as her?

"But how did you know where to find me and that this was happening to me too? How the hell did you fight them off?" He looks around to check if anyone was looking in their direction, when he saw the coast was clear he put a dagger on the table. Even from across the booth Emily could see how beautifully crafted the dagger is. The handle of the dagger is carved as an angel, with the wings folded in on itself like a blanket. The angel has long flowing hair and a slim face with eyes closed and mouth calm. The wings are gold and the rest of the dagger is silvery blue. Emily reaches out to look at it more closely but the boy grabs her hand.

"Don't…It's the only thing keepin' me safe." Emily looked him in the eye and knew he was being serious and a shiver ran down her spine.

"So why did you show me it and how do you know my name?" Emily says with desperation abundant in her tone. She hears the bathroom doors open and looks to see it is Dean and Sam. Emily turns back around to get some answers, but the booth is vacant. "Oh Shit."

Dean and Sam make their way over while joking around with each other at the same time about some girl that Dean was flirting with at a bar a few weeks ago that turned out to be a man. No wonder they are able to do a job like this, they've got each other. Emily's older brother wouldn't hang out with her if he was bribed, she's just always had to look out for herself, even though she wish she didn't need to.

"Emily, what's up? Looks like you've seen a ghost. Which, you now know, would not be uncommon." Dean says looking at Emily with concern while sliding into the booth beside her, who is still staring at the area of the table where the boy was. Should she tell them? What if she was just seeing things, maybe she just finally cracked and she would have given them false information. There is no way he was real, he disappeared in under two seconds without a trace.

"Yeah, I just…haven't had a lot of sleep…You know, this is not an average Saturday in my book" Emily says attempting to keep her voice steady while trying to avert her eyes away from the booth now occupied by Sam.

"What's your average Saturday then?" Dean says with what seems like actual interest.

"Well, I worked at a deli in Toronto until five o'clock, then I usually go to chapters and read a book in the starbucks area even though they tell you to buy the book first, I never do."

"Woah rebel, slow down. What are you going to do next rob a bank?" Emily punches Dean in the shoulder lightly and lets out a little giggle despite her best efforts, glad for the distraction. She smiles at Dean and makes the mistake of looking at him right in the eyes and she is frozen in place. She can't help admiring the sparkle in his eye that never seems to go away and when he laughs the green in his eyes become a deeper shade. Fortunately, the waitress comes over before Dean could notice how long she'd been ogling him.


	5. Chapter Five

*based on Season 2 episode 16 _Roadkill_*

Dean looked back at Emily while she was sleeping in the back seat. She had a strong wall put up when she was awake so it was hard to tell how she actually was. During sleep, the wall was non-existent and Emily looked peaceful and something Dean couldn't really describe yet. Emily's long hair was falling gently on her back and Dean had the urge to touch it, an urge he has never had before. Usually he doesn't just want to touch a girl's hair.

"Dean, you've been staring at Emily for like five minutes." Dean was caught off guard by Sam's comment, was he really staring for that long?

"I'm just hoping for a sign that will tell us what she might be. She must be something if so many demons are after her."

"I know, she hasn't shown any powers yet,she's not a demon and she isn't possessed because of that tattoo on her back. I think-" Sam pauses for a second and seems to be wondering if he should say what he was about to say. Dean looks at him with obvious agitation.

"You think what Sammy? Spit it out."

"The inn demon kept calling her "Ma petite Ange", which means my little angel in French. Maybe Emily is an angel or a fallen one or something." Dean doesn't know whether to slap Sam or burst out laughing.

"Sammy, Angels are not real nor do we have a reason to believe they're real and you know it. That is probably just a term of endearment in French or something. "

"Dean, come on, just think about it. Demon's are real, there is no reason that Angels wouldn't be."

"Well if they are real they're doing a shit job, making us do all the work while they sit back singing Jesus is a friend of mine while drinking sex on the beaches in heaven resort. Plus, wouldn't it be obvious, wouldn't Emily have wings and bad ass powers and be graceful as a pack of doves?" Dean says while turning back to Emily once again, who now was snoring quietly with her mouth open. "Emily doesn't really scream the angel type."

"I think she does, natural beauty, caring, quite unafraid for a girl who just learned all this in the past twenty four hours. I don't know…just don't think we should rule it out."

"Natural beauty?" Dean says with a mix of anger and shock, it's not that he doesn't agree she's beautiful, but for some reason the fact that Sam notices it too irks him.

Emily had been awake since the middle of their conversation, she imagined they are probably used to being alone and don't realize how loud they had been arguing. It made Emily's spine tingle that they thought that she might be an angel, her an angel? No way, she didn't even really believe in God, how could she be an angel? Emily could feel someone look back so she pretended to be sleeping by opening her mouth and snoring quietly. It seemed to have worked because they turned back around. Sam and Dean continued their conversation while Emily listened quietly.

"Natural Beauty?" Emily's heart hurt, Dean said it with what seemed as disgust, like the thought was so absurd. Emily had always been paranoid about how she looked, when she walked down the street she could almost see people laughing at her outfit or her looks. It had always been a hard subject for her, it kept her inside playing video games rather than hanging out with people in public. Hearing Dean say that, made Emily feel worthless, her infatuation with Dean was more serious then she originally thought. A quick tear fell down Emily's cheek as she tried to fall back asleep in the back of the impala while Sam and Dean started talking about a case that might arise on the way to Bobby's.

Emily is on the verge of sleep when Dean slams on the breaks of the impala saying "Holy shit", sending her to the floor of the car and banging her head on the edge of the seat. I guess wearing your seatbelt is actually helpful. Emily quickly gets up and sees a slender woman running frantically to the passenger's side of the impala. Her jeans and shirt are covered in dirt and mud. Her face said everything, something was wrong.

"Please, please. You gotta help me" The woman says frantically while banging on Sam's window. He quickly rolls down the window and gives the woman his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down. Tell us what happened." Sam says reassuringly while getting out of the impala. Emily was still dazed from the hit she took from the sudden stop and was attempting to get her mind straightened out by taking deep breaths and putting her head between her knees.

"Emily…Are you alright?" Dean says while opening the door of the backseat of the impala and resting a hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily quickly flinched away, remembering what he had said before while he thought she was sleeping. Dean looked away with shock in his green eyes, unaware of how he made Emily angry.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Go help the woman over there. " Dean gives one last look at Emily and makes his way over to Sam and the mystery woman.

When Emily is finally in a right place of mind, she adverts her attention to the conversation between the boys and the women outside of the car. Sam is talking to the women while Dean seems like he is trying not to say something, like he's holding something back. Suddenly they are moving back to the car and the women joins Emily in the back seat, obviously surprised that there was someone else.

"Hi, I'm Emily, are you alright?" Emily says with as much calmness as she could muster, this woman is obviously distraught and Emily just wanted to help her as much as she could.

"Molly, I just want to get back to my car, hopefully he'll be safe." Molly says rather curtly then looks at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to start the car.

Molly brings them to a clearing near where she ran out into the street. Dean stops the car and everyone files out, Molly in front.

"It's right over there." Molly says while pointing towards a steep hill into the woods. Sam, Dean and Emily make their way to the edge and look down; Sam and Dean pull out their flashlights and direct their beams to where Molly is pointing. Emily, expecting a wreck, looks down and gives a quiet gasp of surprise, as there is nothing there.

"I don't understand. This is where it was. I remember specifically we hit the tree right there." Molly says while walking down to the tree she was speaking of. "This doesn't make any sense." Emily is about to walk down and follow Molly when Sam grabs her arm and brings her closer to him and Dean.

"We gotta get out of here, Greeley could show up at any second." Sam says while looking sadly towards Molly who was looking incredulously at the area that should've had her car.

"What are you going to tell her?" Dean says to Sam while glancing back and forth towards them and Molly. Emily confused as ever tries to get the attention of Sam by tapping him on the arm but they seem absorbed in their conversation.

"The truth."

"She's going to go running off in the other direction." Emily looks at them in frustration.

"What the Hell are you guys talk-" Molly cuts Emily off before she can finish her sentence.

"I know it sounds crazy but I crashed into that tree, it was totaled. Please you have to believe me." Emily could tell that Molly was telling the truth, she honestly believes that she crashed at that exact spot, but something felt off. Something about this whole situation that made Emily's stomach churn but she didn't know exactly why.

"Molly, listen we do believe you and that's why we want to get you out of here." Sam replies.

"But what about my husband? I need to get to the cops." Molly says still looking around worriedly.

"Cops, yes, that's a great idea. Let's get you down to the station." Dean replies, Emily wonders why are they trying so hard to get her to leave. Dean seemed to have convinced her though, as she started walking back towards the trio.

"Okay. Alright."


End file.
